Victoire's Song
by books and candy
Summary: Song fic This is Teddy and Victoire's life in Victoire's pov. Please read and review.


**A/N: This fic is to the song Mary's Song (Oh my my my) by Taylor swift. there is a link to the song on my profile. This is my first fic. Please review even if its bad.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the lyrics to the song, no matter how many stars I wish on**

**Victoire's Song**

**She said, I was seven and you were nineI looked at you like the stars that shinedIn the sky, the pretty lightsAnd our daddies used to joke about the two of usGrowing up and falling in love and our mamas smiledAnd rolled their eyes and said oh my my my**

I know for a fact I am the luckiest seven year old in the whole wide world, because I have the very best friend ever. His name is Teddy Lupin and mine is Victoire Weasley. His eyes remind me of the pretty stars I see at night. They twinkle no matter what color they happen to be that day. I love to look at them.

Daddy and Uncle Harry always say we are going to fall in love. There wrong. Teddy is so much older than me. He's nine years old. Mommy and Aunt Ginny agree. They always roll their eyes when Daddy says this. I will never fall in love with my best friend.**Take me back to the house in the backyard treeSaid you'd beat me up, you were bigger than meYou never did, you never did**

Teddy's over for a family party and were playing in the big tree in my backyard here at Shell Cottage. I threw a mud pie at Teddy and he says he's going to beat me up. I just smile at him knowing he won't. Teddy never hurts me, ever. He's my best friend.

**Take me back when our world was one block wideI dared you to kiss me and ran when you triedJust two kids, you and I...Oh my my my my**

Today I caught my parents kissing in the kitchen and wondered what it was like to be kissed. I dared Teddy to kiss me, but when he tried I got scared and ran away laughing. We were just kids, there was plenty of life left to live.**Well, I was sixteen when suddenlyI wasn't that little girl you used to seeBut your eyes still shined like pretty lightsAnd our daddies used to joke about the two of usThey never believed we'd really fall in loveAnd our mamas smiled and rolled their eyesAnd said oh my my my...**

I'm in love with Teddy Lupin. I'm only sixteen, but I know he's all I want. He still looks at me in that way he always did, but now I can feel the love radiating from him. We've only been on two dates, but I know he's the one.

Dad and Uncle Harry walked in on us kissing the other day. Dad seemed a little upset, but I thought he always knew we were going to fall in love. It turns out they were joking. They never thought we'd really fall in love. Mom and Aunt Ginny role their eyes at there antics.

**Take me back to the creek beds we turned upTwo A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to meTake me back to the time we had our very first fightThe slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnightYou stayed outside till the morning lightOh my my my my**

I've been dating Teddy for a while now, and we always do fun things together. The other day we went for a broom ride at two in the morning.

Wejust recently had our first fight as a couple. It made me sad inside when I slammed the door in his face, instead of kissing him good night. The next morning he was still on the front porch waiting to apologize. I knew I made the right choice when I chose Teddy to be the love of my life. **A few years had gone and come aroundWe were sitting at our favorite spot in townAnd you looked at me, got down on one knee**

Were much older now, but Teddy and I are still together. We were sitting next to the war memorial in Hogsmede, our favorite spot' when Teddy cleared his throat. He got down on one knee and proposed. Of coarse I said yes.**Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisleOur whole town came and our mamas criedYou said I do and I did tooTake me home where we met so many years beforeWe'll rock our babies on that very front porchAfter all this time, you and I**

I'm standing here in my wedding dress, and my dad is squeezing my arm. It's time for me to walk down the aisle and marry the man of my dreams. We say our vows to each other, and when he says I do, I become ten times happier than I already was. The ceremony ends and we turn to our family. Our family is so huge it's like the whole town came. After the reception we're off on our honey moon to start working on the large family we wish to have. At the moment I am in paradise.**I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nineI'll still look at you like the stars that shineIn the sky, oh my my my...**

I think about my future now and all I see is Teddy. I know we'll grow old together. No matter how old we get, I'll still look at him like he's the most beautiful person in the world, because he is. I think back on my relationship with Teddy and all I can think is oh my my my. 


End file.
